


Wifely Duties

by ayal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, Dom/sub, M/M, The Canes Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayal/pseuds/ayal
Summary: Sebastian has something extra special planned for Teuvo's birthday this year.





	Wifely Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absinthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthine/gifts).



Teuvo's birthday is in September right before the season starts. Which means they're both in Carolina getting ready for the season. Which also means Sepe has the perfect surprise planned for him. 

It all started with a stupid crush. Sepe heard about the Canes trading for Teuvo and was curious. Of course he knew about him he was a Finn with a cup ring after all. But Sepe decided to watch some of his highlights on youtube then that turned into watching his interviews and then into watching every dumb skit the blackhawks did to show off their players.

All of that turned into a big stupid crush. He felt like he was some kid getting to meet his hero when Teuvo invited him to live with him. But then one day a Finnish newspaper gave an interview about it and sometimes embarrassingly Sepe would pull it up when he couldn't sleep and read it over and over again.

Teuvo, no Teukka they are roommates after all, called him his housewife saying he did the cooking and cleaning. The whole article implied a dominance and submission; Teukka as his master allowing Sepe to live with him. The sudden blood rush to his dick made him dizzy every time he read those lines over.

His crush only got worse trying to cover his mouth as he jerked off at night desperate to keep quiet. Sepe was a little awkward at first shy and quiet but hockey their common language helped. Soon he was even suggesting things to Jordan Staal drawing up plans and ideas to a veteran of the team with his own accolades and cup ring.

And they were good together Sepe lost count of how many times he flew into Teukka's arms before being wrapped in a crushing hug by Jordy. Even though Sepe was now joking around with Teukka and always sitting next to him at team dinners his crush persisted. 

They seemed attached at the hip the two Finns a natural pair. Always chattering away in Finnish their heads bowed together as they watched plays. But it was a rough season. They both had hat tricks but in the end it didn't matter. It left him feeling gloomy worried he could've done more. Teukka helped him through that a comforting presence helping Sepe talk out his anxieties. 

Then they were both invited to the World Championship the Finns together again. It was nice at first diving right back into hockey to take his mind off how the season had ended. Even more than that it meant more nights in a hotel room with Teukka laughing at his dumb puns until his eyes were a little wet. But soon that was over too Finland didn't medal.

The offseason was uncertain in the beginning but things started to look better the Canes finally landing that top draft pick and trading for Dougie Hamilton. Sepe was excited to get back to Carolina he felt older and more mature. He would miss his old teammates, but he was ready to step up. Over the offseason he trained long and hard watching all his videos and making notes. He had a whole season under his belt and he felt more confident.

And he was ready to do something about the crush he'd been nursing for almost a whole year.

So Sepe ordered a slutty maid costume online making sure he was the only one who saw the amazon package. The buildup to Teukka's birthday was busy flying back to Carolina, getting all his stuff moved back in, meeting up with the new guys, and a hundred different activities.

Suddenly it Teukka's birthday and he felt overwhelmed. What if Teukka didn't like him back? But it was too late now. His mother's constant teachings not to waste money wouldn't allow him to forget the costume hidden in his closet.

They got dinner that night trying not to break their diets too much Williams reminding them to drink water if they got beer. Sepe was giddy and nervous and it made him hyper. He laughed a little too much singing off key in Finnish when they sang to Teukka. But no one seemed to notice and Teukka kept smiling at him during dinner.

They both get home Sepe's stomach starting to flutter. 

"Stay here I'm going to get your present." He gives Teukka a smile hoping it doesn't seem too nervous and runs to change before he loses his nerve. He does have a backup gift just in case but for now he's pushing himself into it. He quickly changes and looks at himself in the mirror cheeks glowing as he realizes what he's about to do.

It's a short black dress with white lace peeking out from the bottom of the skirt, white ribbon lacing up the front in a corset that takes him a second to figure out, and thigh high black stockings with a tiny little white bow. He's completely flat of course but his long hair and recent facial hair shave makes him look at least a little feminine. 

His creamy white cheeks are rosy pink as he creeps out of his room. He peeks around the corner looking at Teukka sitting on the couch. With a deep breath he finally walks out to him smiling a little. 

Teukka glances over at him when he hears the floor creaking and drops his beer. Sepe rushes over grabbing a towel to help wipe off it off the carpet not even thinking. Teukka is frozen above him Sepe on his knees trying to mop up the mess.

"Sepe," Teukka finally croaks out looking down at him. Sepe glances up his dark eyes wide and he quickly realizes the position he's in. Unfortunately it goes right to his cock twitching in the tight lacy panties he bought on a whim. Already he's regretting it the fabric rubbing uncomfortably against his sensitive skin.

Teukka swallows hard managing to say, "You uh... you look good I mean I..." He's flustered obviously, and Sepe tries not to smile too much.

"This is your present... sir." Sepe looks down at the spill noticing just how far up the skirt has ridden almost all of his thigh exposed, the thin black socks stretched out over them.

Teukka is shocked, but he slowly pieces things together. "Fuck Sepe you remembered me calling you my housewife?"

Sepe nods eyes still down. "Yeah it kinda... made me want you to boss me around and stuff," He squeaks out the last few words clenching his hands on the fabric. But there's a finger under his chin lifting his head up.

"You cleaned up the mess pretty well but I think you missed a spot." Teukka's voice is a little more distant gesturing to a spot of beer on his shoe. It takes a second for Sepe to understand but his eyes finally light up as he bites back a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry sir let me get that." He shuffles forward until he's between Teukka's legs not letting himself look up at him. He has to be a submissive good boy after all. Just the thought is making him dizzy, the air heady, as he wipes Teukka's shoe clean. 

There's a hand tangling itself in his hair, yanking his head up pulling on the long strands. "Do you see what else you've done?" Teukka is sneering now and points down to his crotch. He's obviously just as into it as Sepe is; the fabric is tight around his erection as he grows harder and harder. 

"I hope you plan on fixing this." The hand tightens itself, an unspoken threat and Sepe is eager to comply. His usually nimble fingers fumble undoing Teukka's belt and unzipping his pants. 

Sepe has dreamed and jerked off thinking about this so much it's almost hard to believe it's happening but he tugs down Teuvo's underwear pulling out his cock. It's leaking a little from the red tip, huge and intimidating in Sepe's hand. 

Before he can lose his nerve Sepe's head to being pushed even further down forced to press his lips against the hot skin. It's enough to get Sepe addicted and he hurriedly wraps his lips around the tip bobbing his head up and down. He lets out a pathetic moan muffled around Teukka as he sucks harder.

The lace panties are painfully tightly barely holding his cock in but it only adds to how hard Sepe is. By now his erection is obvious under the skirt and it makes Teukka chuckle.

"You like sucking my cock that much?" He asks with a smug laugh and pushes the toe of his shoe down on Sepe's cock. It shouldn't be so hot it shouldn't make him spurt precome until it smooths the slide of Teukka's shoe against him. The grind of his shoe cruel and it hurts, the rubber sole unforgiving against his hypersensitive skin. 

There's more though before Teukka will allow Sepe to come. He pulls Sepe further down on his dick until Sepe has to breath out through his nose. Digging his nails into Teukka's thighs trying to hold on Sepe sucks messily drool sliding down his mouth. The thrusts are so deep now they're hitting the back of his throat and Sepe can't even moan.

All the warning Teukka gives Sepe is a grunt telling him that he's close before he's spilling down his throat. The come is hot and so far down his throat he can't even taste it. It's too much he's starting to feel lightheaded.

Finally Teukka lets him go and falls back panting. Sepe coughs, still on the floor, trying to catch his breath his throat sore but his cock still throbbing in the tiny panties.

"Come here Sepe," Teukka coos softly pulling him onto his lap. "You're such a sweet little wife putting on his pretty little outfit for your husband." He snaps the sock against his thigh watching the pale skin turn red. Sepe whimpers so hard he can't even think or speak enough to beg to be touched.

"Fuck look at you so ready to come just from having my dick in your mouth I didn't realize I had married a slut." Teukka's rough words send shivers up and down his spine and he digs his nails into his arm. "Teukka please I want to come." 

"Hush baby I'm going to take care of you." Finally, fucking finally Teukka pushes a hand into his panties and pulls out his cock. It only takes a stroke or two before Sepe is coming so hard some of it lands on his collarbone. Teukka swipes off the little spot and sucks on his finger with a smirk.

Sepe sags a little against him and manages to say, "Wow." His voice is completely wrecked rasping as he talks but he's beaming. Teukka chuckles and places a soft kiss to his hair. "You really should've told me earlier I can't tell you how many times I jerked off thinking about you on your knees."

Sepe smiles against his neck and laughs a little. "Happy birthday Teukka I'm glad you like your present."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Teukka really did call Sepe his housewife. The article is in Finnish but one of my Finnish friends confirmed that Teukka did call him that. It can be found [here](https://www.is.fi/nhl/art-2000001927753.html/).


End file.
